thewarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Spice
Spice is a soldier of the Satan's Mothers. In The Movie Spice appears at the meeting where he is one of nine delegates sent from his gang. In The Game Spice appears in ''Roots'', where, after Cleon and Vermin were set up by Virgil, he tries to kill them both in Tack's Warehouse. Spice then later appears in Turf Invasion 5, where he attempts to invade The Warriors' turf in Coney, along with several other members of the gang. The next time Spice is seen is in ''Desperate Dudes'', in the cutscene for the meeting. After the meeting, Spice gets trapped in Tremont, along with Ted, in ''No Permits, No Parley''. After that, they are presumably arrested. Fighting Ability Spice, like most male characters, shares the two-hit combos as standard grapple moves, with Ajax's rage grapple moves. Like most characters, he uses the tornado kick as his raging power move. However, instead of having a regular power move, he uses two unique close-up combos (one for the front, one from the back), involving two punches each (to the head). He shares this 'power move' with the three other generic soldiers of his gang (Ted, Goober & Kevin). Trying to perform this will just result in a heavy punch if no enemies are nearby. It essentially has the same concept and game mechanics as The Punks' exclusive bear-hug attacks. Like most male characters, he uses the fighting style of Ajax and Snow. Quotes * "C'mon, assholes." - LET'S GO * "Wait here." - HOLD UP * "Kill 'em all!" - WRECK 'EM ALL * "Don't let me get wrecked, you idiots!" - WATCH MY BACK * "I'll rip out your FUCKIN' eyes! Let's clash, asshole!" - Threat * "I'm gonna leave you cryin' in a pile of your own SHIT!" - Threat * "Ready to buck, kid? You wanna fuckin' rumble, or what?!" - Threat * "How's that bloody lip, you cock-sucker?!" - Threat * "I'll tear your FUCKIN' ears off! Make ya cry like a little fuckin' giiirl!" - Threat * "I won't stop 'til your blood fills the STREETS!" - Threat * "I'm gonna shove my fist down your throat, and rip out your lungs, chump!" - Threat * "Holy damn shit, goddamn noise scared the crap outta me. What the hell was it?" - Heard a noise * "Where'd that come from? What the fuck was it, anyway?!" - Heard a noise * "Someone's over there, I know it! I KNOW IT!!" - Heard a noise * "What's goin' on over here? I'll never find anything out here in the dark." - Searching for source of noise * "Who's playin' tricks on me? I know I heard somethin' over here." - Searching for source of noise * "I know there's someone over here, just show yourself!" - Searching for source of noise * "I can smell you, ya dirty FUCK. Just get out here and finish thiiiis!" - Searching for enemy * "Hiding like rats? Not surprising for a bunch o' Coney cock-SUCKERS, like YOU." - Searching for enemy * "Reeeeal tough gang. So tough that you hide instead o' brawlin'? You must have a huuuuge rep! Ahahahaha!" - Searching for enemy * "You better not try any shit, pal. There's soldiers all over this place." - When handcuffed * "I ain't scared. Come on over, punk! I'll still kill you! Come on!" - When handcuffed * "You weak fucker! Get away from me!" - Attacked while handcuffed Trivia *He has the same voice as Arson and Hammer. *He is the only Satan's Mother (ignoring that he is a generic clone) who wears trainers, rather than boots. Category:Characters Category:Satan's Mothers Category:Soldiers